


There is no Passion

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: A Convergence of Power [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi Harry Potter, Jedi Trials, Original Jedi Characters - Freeform, jedi knighting ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Jedi Padawan Harry Potter is undergoing the Trials of Knighthood
Series: A Convergence of Power [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142228
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. Maturity and Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a struggle from beginning to end, but I think I managed to pull it together well.

Harry was proud of himself, he managed to walk into the small room without a hesitation at the sight of the three Padawans waiting for him.

Kimma, his first and oldest friend. The Dressellian was toying with the end of his silka bead string while trying to appear calm. Only their long friendship let Harry see all of his friend’s nervous tells.

Jah’neece, the Twi’lek was talking quietly with the other Padawan, her tattooed lekku twitching in a reflection of her nerves. “I’ll have to give Master Windu an answer about _vapaad_ soon,” she said quietly, trying not to show her pride.

“You’re so lucky, Jahn.”

Savva. Harry kept his pace steady as he took a seat beside Kimma. He didn’t exactly dislike the human boy, but they had competed with each other since Harry’s arrival into Lion Clan made the Clan’s demographics alter to _two_ human males. There was something about the way they could throw themselves into challenges and met standards that even Jah’neece couldn’t match. Harry didn’t have a word for it, but it was a very odd sense of satisfaction to meet and beat the standards Savva set, and there was a unique frustration to having Savva beat the standards he’d set.

The door on the other side of the room opened and five hooded and cloaked figures entered the room. Harry moved to stand beside Kimma as the five beings faced them.

The center figure removed his hood, revealing Mace Windu.

“Padawans,” he said, “you stand here before us today because you are ready to undergo your Trials of Knighthood. Since your Masters first claimed you, you have been trained and tested, guided to this moment which is both an ending and a beginning. Under the tutelage of your Masters, you have grown in your talents in the Force. You have demonstrated an understanding of the Republic laws and the Code of the Jedi. You have each shown great compassion and empathy for the people we have sworn to protect. While each of you will walk your own path with the Force, you have proven capable of meeting events with maturity and dignity.”

At first, Harry thought that something was wrong as Kimma swayed slightly. He tried to keep his eyes on Master Windu as the speech continued, but as the speech expounded a bit more on the honor of upholding the Jedi Code and dignity, Harry realized that Jah’neece was leaning into Kimma as she struggled not to laugh.

“And there is no doubt that you will be a credit to your Masters,” Master Windu said, his voice lifted slightly, “As well as sober, well respected members of the Jedi Order.”

Jah’neece snorted and Harry bit his lip to keep from grinning. It had been a really bad idea to celebrate their pending trials the night before.

After a moment of silence as the Masters waited for the four to compose themselves, then Master Ima-Gun Di stepped forward. “Padawan Jah’neece.”

Jah’neece stepped forward with a bow.

“It has been an interesting time with you as my Padawan,” Ima-Gun said. “I know we both had our, opinions, on the matter, but I am honored to know you.” He gestured to a door behind him, “Through that door is the first of your Trials. Step forward and show that you are prepared for the path that has been presented to you.”

“Yes Master,” Jah’neece said with a bow.

As soon as the door closed, Master Gil and Master Windu approached Harry.

“So,” Master Gil said, “Corellian whiskey?”

“Not on my stipend,” Harry replied, “but yes to there being alcohol involved in last night’s outing.”

“And it was word for word?” Master Windu asked.

“Unfortunately,” Harry said with a soft sigh. Of all possible uses for clairvoyance, the ability to quote things that would be said to him before they were said, but only while drunk, was one of the least useful abilities Harry had ever heard of. “Although I think what set Jah’neece off was the idea of anyone considering us mature and dignified.”

“You’d be surprised,” Master Windu said.

“Maybe I would be,” Harry allowed, glancing over his Master’s shoulder to the door Jah’neece had gone through.

“Don’t worry, Padawan,” Master Gil said, resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “it won’t be near as terrifying as you think it is.”

“Of course Master,” Harry replied, trying to give him a smile.

“Excuse me,” Master Windu said suddenly, “May the Force be with you both.”

“And also with you,” Harry replied in time with his Master.

They watched Master Windu for a moment, but when the Head of the Council stopped by Savva, Master Gil cleared his throat to draw Harry’s attention away from them.

“The Trials are many things,” Master Gil said, “most importantly, it is a test of the things I have taught you. You may not manage to pass all your Trials right now, but that doesn’t mean your path to Knighthood is severed. It simply means that we will have to back off, evaluate, and circle around to a new direction.”

“Yes Master,” Harry said quietly.

There was a soft chime and Harry looked up to see Master Ima-Gun Di vanish back through the door the Masters had used to enter the room.

“Padawan Potter,” Master Windu called.

“Trust in the Force,” Master Gil said, “and trust in yourself. You’ll do just fine.”

“Thank you Master,” Harry said, wondering if it would be the last time as he bowed. Then he crossed the room and slipped through the door that Jah’neece had used.

It took all his will power not to look back.


	2. Trial of Skill

Harry hesitated a moment as he entered the room, glancing around in surprise. It looked like the changing rooms off the salle, with lockers for Jedi belongings and he could even partly see into a shower area.

“Padawan Potter.”

Harry shifted slightly so he could see who awaited him. “Master Cin Drallig.”

“Here you will prepare for your first trial, the Trial of Skill,” Master Drallig said. “As this is more than simply your lightsaber skill, you will need to leave your weapons here.”

Harry inclined his head, reaching to unclip his saber from his belt. Then he paused, uncertain. The Trials were about more than lightsabers, they were about the Force.

And the Force very clearly was warning him away from removing his lightsaber.

“Hurry up boy,” Drallig said, “you don’t want to keep the Masters waiting.”

“No,” Harry said softly, “we wouldn’t want that.” He scanned the room a second time, taking note of benches and a second door.

“Padawan,” Drallig began.

Harry unclipped his saber, moving down the line of lockers to select one. “Should I leave anything else, Master.”

“Just your weapons,” Drallig said.

Harry smiled and reached out as if to put the lightsaber down, then spun, igniting the lightsaber in time to catch a pair of sabers in Drallig’s hands. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Drallig _changed,_ becoming taller, his skin being covered in metal. The resulting creature looked like a ‘droid, save for the obvious skin underneath the helmet.

“Got to be more clever than that,” Harry ground out as he pushed back against the attack.

“I am smarter than you,” the creature retorted as it adjusted its stance.

Harry took advantage of the moment to scramble away, leaping over the nearest bench and into the more open center of the room. He assumed a guard position as the creature followed, mind racing to see the way out of this.

As he moved to meet the creature’s attack, he saw the second door again and made up his mind. Whatever was beyond that door had to be the answer. Focusing again on the creature, he worked to deflect each attack, gritting his teeth, and keeping his mouth shut to save breath and focus. He side stepped and shifted with each attack until his back was to the door he wanted and then he stepped back carefully with each hit.

It was nerve wracking and uncomfortable and only a natural agility kept him from sustaining worse than some near miss lightsaber burns. This was worse than any of the battles he’d experienced with Master Gil, and there was a quiet certainty that in another situation this creature would have killed him long before he felt the door at his back.

Harry surged forward in an attack, driving the creature just enough off balance to allow him to open the door with the Force and slam it shut behind him. He turned to face the room beyond, pressing his back against the door in a possibly futile attempt to keep the creature from following him even as his eyes scanned the area, seeking to understand his next task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be happy to discuss what I envision in these chapters. It's a bit complicated, but for the more in depth information, either wait to ask at the end of the story, or you can message me on Tumblr at https://guardian-of-hope.tumblr.com/ for spoilers.


	3. Trial of Courage

The Jedi Archives with no power were terrifying. Harry stepped away from the door and looked around, unable to see far because of the high stretching shelves that vanished into the gloom of a powerless room. He shut down his lightsaber, not wanting to attract any attention as he drifted away from the door.

Keeping his steps light, Harry drifted to the end of the shelf and slid to the floor to peer around it into the cross corridor. Seeing nothing, Harry eased out into the corridor as quietly as he could. There were no sounds, and even probing out with the Force returned silence.

Harry tried to keep his attention in all directions but was still surprised by the sound of a lightsaber igniting behind him. He dropped to the ground, barely managing to turn enough to land on his back as he ignited his saber to catch a red blade.

“A yellow blade,” the woman said who leaned over him.

“What about it?” Harry retorted as he struggled to keep his saber up.

“Jedi use blue and green blades,” The woman said.

Harry smirked, “Only the Sith deal with absolutes.” He drew his leg up and slammed it into her knee, making her gasp and fall back. Harry scrambled up, keeping his saber between him and the woman.

“You would know,” the woman said as she stalked towards him, “Such a potential for darkness in you.”

“All have that potential,” Harry snorted, “it is our choices that determine what type of person we are, not our abilities. I choose to protect the innocent, I choose to fight for justice, I choose to do what is right, not what is easy. That is who I am. Who are you?”

The woman smirked and stepped back, vanishing into the darkness.

“Who are we?” A new, cultured voice asked.

Harry turned, lifting his saber up.

“Such an interesting question.”

The man who stepped out of the shadows was familiar, but also not. He had a feral quality, as if he’d given himself over to some animal long ago and it could no longer be hidden. Harry braced himself, angling his saber to his defense. Then he gasped and danced to the side catching blast of light on his blade and sending it back where it came from.

For a brief moment, the sickly green light held his attention above all other things. It was familiar and terrifying and he thought he heard a woman scream.

Then the lady with the red blade was back, along with the light beams and the feral man was laughing at him. Harry knew he was being herded but this time had too many attackers to keep it from happening. With barely a whisper of warning, the ground opened up beneath him and he fell.

Only sheer willpower kept him from screaming in the long seconds before he oriented himself to the fall and he reached for the Force to prepare to catch himself as he fell.


	4. Trial of Spirit

The sensation of falling ended abruptly and he crouched, gripping his lightsaber tightly. It was ignited, but the yellow blade didn’t make much of an impression on the darkness around him. It reminded him of wearing a blindfold with how ineffective the blade was. He turned slowly, keeping his ears and mind focused for any hint of the world around him.

_“Away put your weapon, I mean you no harm.”_

Harry frowned, turning to the sound of Master Yoda’s voice. It was Master Yoda, but it sounded so strange.

_“I’m not afraid.”_

_“You will be. You will be.”_

What was he hearing? Harry wondered, who was Master Yoda talking too.

_“I waited twelve years to commit this murder.”_

_“It can wait a little longer, they have to understand!”_

There was a lingering familiarity in those voices, as if Harry had heard them in passing, once, long ago.

_“This is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause.”_

The angry sadness in the voice of Naboo’s now former Queen made Harry hesitate, wishing he could understand what he was hearing.

_“Stand aside girl!”_

_“No, not Harry. Kill me instead!”_

That one, Harry had dreamt about two days ago, those exact words. _What was this about?_

A door appeared before him and Harry stared at it in surprise. He started to reach for the door, and paused, suddenly sure that if he stayed, he would understand what he heard.

_“I regret to inform you that the Republic has fallen, with the Dark Shadow of the Empire rising to take its place.”_

Harry stopped, almost turning, but afraid to let the door out of his sight. Two figures came around the door, glowing in a way that he’d never seen before. The left hand person was male, with dark hair that looked black in the light. He had an olive complexion and surprisingly pale eyes. He wore fitted pants and boots, and what looked like a shirt under vest that fell to the top of his thighs and a robe over that with an open front and fell to mid-calf. The whole outfit was black and green with silver accents. The other person was also male and wore the traditional Jedi robes. He had mid-brown hair and brown eyes, and there were scars on his face. There was something familiar about the Jedi, but Harry couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Will the Republic fall?” Harry asked before he even realized the words were on his mind.

“It is possible,” the Jedi replied with a slight bow.

“Can we stop it?” Harry asked, thinking of the innocents who could be hurt without the Republic’s protection.

“If you stay here, you would learn of it,” the other man said. “You would understand what was coming.”

“I could stay?” Harry thought.

“You would not be allowed to leave,” the Jedi said softly. “You would never be a part of the Order’s daily life.”

“Would, would me staying, would that stop the Republic’s fall?” Harry asked.

“The path to the Fall of the Republic is one that has many variable,” the Jedi said. “It is not the first time the Republic was threatened and it will not be the last. Are you so arrogant that you think your presence would affect that?”

“No,” Harry said softly, “but if the Republic falls, there are so many people, _innocent_ people, who would be hurt. If I can help them by staying, I would.”

“And if they would die either way?” The other man asked. “If your presence were no guarantee to their survival, but neither would your absence?”

Harry swallowed, “Then I would go.”

“Would you?” The Jedi asked.

“You said if I stayed that _I_ would understand but would be removed from the daily life of the Order. If I go, then even if there’s no guarantee, I could do everything in my power, use everything I’ve learned, to help those people who need it most.”

“Even knowing it would be a fool’s errand?” The Jedi asked.

“Then name me a fool,” Harry replied as he stepped forward and opened the door. He paused and turned to the Jedi, “Forgive me, but who are you?”

The Jedi smiled, “My name is long forgotten to history, young Harry, but your people would know me best as Revan.”

Harry stared at the man, unnerved, and the world changed around him, the darkness becoming absolute as he tried to process the identity of the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was harder than I expected.
> 
> (I'm also not saying that the unidentified man is Salazar Slytherin, but I'm also not saying that he's not. There just seemed to be a sort of justice in Revan being the Jedi)


	5. Trial of Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five months isn't my worse update time, but it also isn't my best. Hope this is worth it! I struggled so much with the Trials but now they're done.

For a long moment, he had no awareness of the world. The he found himself in a tunnel. Behind him was a cave in, and he could hear someone talking on the other side of it, then a soft thump and a groan in a deeper voice. Ahead of him was a metal door that looked a bit like an airlock, save there were two silver snakes with green jewels for eyes.

Harry walked forward, curious, but stopped when the door began to open.

A young man, teenager really, came through the door. He wore black robes over what may have been a white shirt and black pants, all of it filthy and torn. In his hand was a blood red lightsaber.

Harry’s hand clenched on his own saber, but he didn’t ignite it.

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

The teenager straightened up, and Harry barely restrained a gasp, because the teen looked just like him as he had been five years ago, down to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The only glaring difference was the teen had yellow eyes.

“You aren’t attacking me yet,” Harry replied, “I figure I’ve got distance enough to at least get out of the way.”

The teenage Sith gave a little laugh before launching at him, getting right in front of him in seconds, “Are you sure?”

“Very.” Harry said, tilting his head down slightly. The Sith looked down to find that Harry’s lightsaber was perfectly positioned for a gut stab if he turned it on. “Now that that is settled, who are you?” Harry asked.

“I’m you,” the Sith said with a jaunty tune and arched eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“I was not a teenage Sith,” Harry objected, stepping back so that he could cross his arms.

“Who said I was your past?” The Sith asked, tilting his head. The space around them rippled, reforming into a salle. The Sith stepped back and moved to the side.

“Because I’m not a teenager anymore, I grew up,” Harry said, turning to keep his eyes on the teenager. He used the opportunity to examine the room as well. It looked like so many rooms he’d been in while training with his master or his clan.

“Keep telling yourself that,” the Sith laughed, tossing his lightsaber from hand to hand.

“Besides,” Harry said, “The future is always in motion.” He glanced around and focused, with his prompting the room reformed into the Room of a Thousand Fountains, specifically a place with several strategically placed rocks to sit on.

“Who told you that?”

“Master Yoda.”

“Master Yoda also said that once you start down a dark path, forever would it dominate your destiny.” The Sith settled on one of the rocks with the easy grace that Harry was starting to acquire as he finished growing. Harry distracted himself from a moment of envy by taking his own seat.

“And?”

“If the future is always in motion, then how can you have a destiny?”

Harry blinked, staring at the teen Sith for a long moment. “Because destiny is more about where your current actions and beliefs will lead you to if you don’t change. Prophecies and destinies only really come into effect when people decide to make them happen. They’re self-fulfilling, but only as long as everyone decides to play along.”

The Sith uttered a sound that was lie a cross between a sob and a broken laugh, “I wish I remembered that.”

Harry bit his lip and glanced at the ground for a moment, then back up, “So how did you end up becoming a Sith anyways?”

The smile he got in response was bitter and broken, “I was betrayed, lost everything, and broken, and had to deal with crisis after crisis. Then I had to save someone from the darkest place I’ve ever been, with absolutely nothing but the Dark Side.”

“Damn saving people thing,” Harry said, unable to keep from laughing. “Was it worth it?”

“To me? Absolutely.”

Harry nodded, “I hope I remember this. Maybe I can change it, save them without falling.”

“Good luck,” the Sith gestured behind him, “and may the Force be with you, Jedi Knight Harry Potter.”

Harry bowed slightly and walked to the door, stepping through into a room where Master Gil was waiting.


	6. Ceremony and Celebration

For a long moment, Harry tried to figure out what Trial this could be, but finally he had to admit that the Force here felt different. In the room behind him, the Force had been oddly thick and insistent, but now it was thinner, what he was more used to on Coruscant. It also felt somehow cloudy, almost like there was a veil over his connection to the Force.

“Harry?”

Harry managed a wan smile, “Hi Master Gil.”

“How do you feel?” Gil asked as he crossed the room to catch Harry by his upper arms.

“I feel good,” Harry said, “a bit tired and overwhelmed though.”

Gil chuckled, “Well, you’ll be able to get a good night’s sleep before the next step.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“The ceremony,” Gil said.

“Oh, right,” Harry nodded, trying to smother a yawn.

“Let’s get out of here,” Gil said, “one last night in your old quarters, eh?”

“Right behind you,” Harry replied.

A night of good sleep, and Harry found himself ready to attack the lingering memories of the fifteen year old Sith.

“Master?” Harry said as he came into the front room of their shared quarters.

“Padawan, you’re about to be knighted,” Gil replied as he brought a tea tray from their small kitchenet, “Are you all packed?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “I just, I can’t stop thinking about my Trials.”

“Harry, you’re about to spend eighteen hours in meditation, what else are you going to be thinking about?” Gil asked as he began the tea rituals.

“This is,” Harry hesitated as he sat down, “it’s more about, well, if the future is always in motion, then why do we have destinies at all, and what about prophecies?”

“What do you think?” Gil asked.

“I always figured a destiny was just another way to say prediction,” Harry replied, taking the cup of tea that Gil offered him. “You look at what someone’s doing now, and what they have done, and you predict where they’re going to end up. It’s more self-fulfilling than anything. But I’m wondering, how much of it happens because we’re told it will? Like, if someone told me I was going to become a Sith in ten years, in ten years would I become a Sith because someone told me, or would it have happened either way?”

“Well, nobody knows. Not unless you’re a time traveler,” Gil said, “we just have to do our best to follow the Code and keep ourselves in the Light. That and remember this, making a decision today doesn’t prevent you from making a decision tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Harry replied.

“Now drink your tea,” Gil said, with a gentle smile, “You have a ceremony to get to.”

“Yes Master.”

Eighteen plus hours of meditation left Harry with more questions than answers about destiny and free will. As Master Yoda’s lightsaber severed his braid, Harry decided that his best course of action was to keep his mouth shut. 

“By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Knights of the Republic.”

Harry shuddered slightly; he could almost imagine that he could _feel_ the history in those words. He stood and bowed with the others.

“A reception has been prepared in the north dining hall,” Master Windu announced, “we all look forward to seeing you there.”

“Yes Master,” Harry murmured, bowing his head as the Council members left the room.

“So,” Jah’neece said, “Jedi Knight Potter, now what?”

Harry shrugged, “Who knows? We’ve got the whole galaxy to explore right?”

“Absolutely.” Jah’neece agreed.

“But for now, we’ve got a reception to attend,” Harry said offering her his arm with a playful bow. Jah’neece giggled a little as she accepted the faux courtly gesture and the pair lead the way out of the room.

“Well,” Savva said as they piled in the lift, “I guess I’m glad we agreed to let that bet go.”

“No winners,” Harry said, “we’ve donated the pot to some worthy charity. Congratulations by the way.”

“Thanks, you too,” Savva said.

“I wonder where they’re going to send us,” Kimmel said.

“We’ll probably get routine stuff to do,” Jah’neece said, “nothing exciting.”

“With all those stories of unrest on the Outer Rim,” Harry said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if we take on the easy, mid rim and core world missions to let the diplomates go out to handle the Outer Rim.”

The lift doors opened and Quinlan Vos stepped on, as he saw Harry, he grinned, “Padawan Potter.”

“Not anymore,” Harry said, unable to keep from smiling, “We got Knighted today.”

“Congratulations!” Quin said, “I’d heard it was coming up, but I just got back to the Temple. This must be why Master Gil asked me to come out to the North dining hall.”

“How was your mission?” Harry asked.

“Not bad. Had a run in with a couple of bounty hunters, that was fun.”

The lift opened on their floor and they all piled out, Harry let Jah’neece get ahead of him, taking her quick look of understanding with a grateful nod before the Twi’lek had steered the other two away, leaving Quin to walk with Harry.

“What’s on your mind, kid?” Quin asked.

Harry shrugged, “Just the Trials is all. Got me thinking about the future and destinies and the like.”

“Well,” Quinn said, “let me give you the best piece of advice I’ve ever heard on the matter. ‘Grand destinies generally involve grand funerals’. So don’t worry about that kind of thing, focus on the now, on being the best you can be. The future will take care of itself.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry replied, “thank you, Master.”

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Quinn slung his arm over Harry’s shoulders and gave him a little shake, “You’re a Jedi Knight now. You can absolutely call me Quinn. Just Quinn.”

“I think I can do that,” Harry said, fighting the urge to smirk, “Just Quinn.”

They were right, he decided as Quinn’s grip on his shoulders changed. The future was the future and would come as it will. Right now, there was enough to do, evading Quinn’s retaliatory strike before running down the hall to catch up with his friends. There would be food, and knowing Master Gil, a celebratory meiloorun custard waiting for him.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the Trials of Harry Potter. Up next is There is no Chaos. I hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Short version: When Harry gets drunk, he can be convinced to do impressions of various people that are scarily accurate. The thing is, the things he says as 'quotes' always end up being something his target will say in the next 24-48 hours.
> 
> He's a skilled mimic with or without alcohol, but the ability to accurately quote things people haven't said yet only shows up when he's drunk, thus why Harry thinks it's the most useless Force ability on the planet.


End file.
